


Suki Desu... baka

by ShikinamiLannaLangley



Series: ....Suki Desu, Baka [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Asuka is bisexual, Asuka is in love with Mari but she don't admit, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Girlfriends - Freeform, High School, I need more asumari, Kaworu and Shinji are super gay, Kawoshin - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love/Hate, M/M, Mari is a funny lesbian, Multi, Neon Genesis Evangelion - Freeform, Rebuild of Evangelion - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, STARTS "UNDERAGE" BUT THEY TURN 18 AT SOME POINT OF FIC, Self-Acceptance, Sexuality Crisis, Tsundere, Yaoi, Yuri, and loves Asuka's tsundere side, asumari, mariasu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikinamiLannaLangley/pseuds/ShikinamiLannaLangley
Summary: 17 years old, high school, teenage love.Mari loves to upset Asuka, while she is carefree and playful, Asuka is an excellent student, with no time for jokes.Even though the two are the complete opposite, strong feelings arise and Asuka doesn't quite know how to deal with them.Will Asuka be able to accept them?
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: ....Suki Desu, Baka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue (...Suki Desu, Baka)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody ! So, this is my AsuMari one shot. It's the first one I do about them, if you like it, I'll make a fanfic based on the story of one shot. I translated my work into English and it is not my mother tongue, so any errors in English, grammar or something like that, let me know. In addition, constructive criticism is always welcome, I sincerely hope you like it.  
> Let me know if you want a continuation

* * *

**POV. ASUKA**  
I was on the school computer, finishing some research when all of a sudden, i'm taken by surprise. Someone comes in from behind and grabs my boobs, I try to scream, but then I'm stopped by a voice.

\- Nyaa nyaa, _Princess_.

  
\- Four-eyes what are you doing, idiot?? - I push her.

  
\- I miss you, Asuka... - She whispered in my ear.

  
\- But I'm not, can you leave me alone? - I turn to her.

  
\- Come on, _Princess_ , don’t be mean to me - Mari make a dog face.

  
\- I'm studying, don't you understand? - I whispered not to disturb the others.

  
\- I'm going to... only if you give me a peck - The girl gives a malicious smile.

  
\- No, no, no, no, no, no are you an idiot? - I looked at her.

  
\- So I guess I'm going to have to steal one - Mari approaches my face.

  
Meanwhile I got faster and punched her in the head.

  
\- Ouch... it hurts Asuka.

  
\- It really hurts, can you leave ? – I say.

  
\- All right, all right. I will no longer stand in the way of the incredible Shikinami Asuka in her moment of glory but I need a favor from you - She looked at me.

  
\- And what is it? - I answer.

  
\- I need you to help me study, i have a test and if i don't pass, I'm going to fail - Mari said.

  
\- No one said to be stupid - I looked at the computer again.

  
\- Asuka, please... - The girl whimpers.

  
\- You're making excuses to be alone with me - I look to her.

  
\- _Princess_ , i don’t need this and you know - Mari smiles.

  
\- Okay, you idiot. Now go away – I say.

  
Mari jumped for joy and gave me a kiss on the cheek, i pushed her and she left. I tried to contain a smile but i can't, this girl is such an idiot.  
Hours later, I meet Hikari in the schoolyard, she looked at me in a suspicious way.

  
\- What's up ?

  
\- You and Makinami... ? - My friend said.

  
\- No! Are you crazy Hikari? - I answered quickly.

  
\- It's just that she comes after you every time, calls you by your first name... Catch in your boobs - Hikari looked at me.

  
\- You know she's an idiot, and she loves to disturb me, it's her hobby. And about picking up my boobs, she's beasing everybody, look at her with Shinji.

  
We looked in their direction, Mari was surrounding Shinji, saying some things and hitting on the boy, who was all red. Until Kaworu intervenes.

  
\- Did you see that?

  
\- Kaworu and Shinji are close, aren't they? - She asks.

  
\- Yes, but that has nothing to do with me and the four-eyed one - I answer.

  
Mari comes running and wraps me up with her arms.

  
\- Let's go home, _Princess_.

  
\- Let go of me, four-eyes - I get out of your arms.

  
Hikari smiled and I cursed her with eyes. She raised her arms in surrender and made her way.   
Mari's going home was quiet, to my surprise. We arrived at her house, and there was only the two of us.   
_Oh, my God..._

  
Mari didn't say a word, just picked up food for us and juice. We went up to her room, I sat next to her and opened the notebook ready to help her. The girl stared at the notebook until she rested her hand on my thigh. Your hand went up and I got redder and redder.   
The girl with the glasses approached my face and I looked the other way, so she spoke close to my ear.

  
\- I knew you had accepted just to be alone with me.

  
\- I'm the one who should say that. You... Knew... That there was not going to be anyone home... - I answered half breathlessly.

  
\- Come on, _Princess_. Let's do the same as last time. – She whispered.

  
\- You know that was a mistake, Mari. We're girls, girls don't do this kind of thing to each other - I'm still trying to avoid eye contact.

  
_At least they shouldn't, should they?_

  
\- You know that's not true... since when do you care what people think?

  
\- I don't care, but that's wrong and it shouldn't have happened - I insist.

  
\- Why don't you want to give in to your feelings? It's just you and me, Asuka- The girl speaks kinder.

  
\- Mari, I... - My breath got heavy.

  
_\- Prrrincess... Princeesssss... - She whispers in my ear._

  
_Shit... Shit..._

  
I turned to her and couldn't hold my feelings anymore, pulled her by the collar of her shirt and kissed her like it was the last thing I would do in the world. Mari held my face and with her other hand squeezed my thigh. The girl took off my shirt and kissed my neck, my shoulders, I sighed and stroked her body.

  
\- Don’t… tell that to no one.

  
\- If I didn't tell anyone the first time, do you think I'm going to tell now? - She whispered.

  
Mari bit the lobe of my ear, and I grabbed her breasts, she smiled throwing me back on her bed. We kissed again, i took off her uniform while she takes off the rest of mine, she puts her knee between my legs. I moaned low when she started moving over me.

  
\- I like when you're like this to me...

  
\- You pervert... - I answer between groans.

  
\- You are too - She laughed.

  
She wasted no time and grabbed my breasts, sucked each nipple willingly, I held her hair inducing her to continue. It didn't take long your mouth was on my pussy and damn it, that's so good. I rubbed myself against her tongue while she was having fun watching me lose control. Mari continued until she saw me cum, the girl turned her attention to my mouth and kissed me, I felt my taste in her mouth and it was a delight.  
We stared at each other for a while still with her over me, until she decided to say something.

  
\- What are you so afraid of, _Princess?_

  
_But I didn't answer._

  
Mari kissed my neck and bit the top of my ear.

  
\- I like you so much, Asuka...

  
I immediately faced her again, my wide eyes did not hide amazement and she realized.

  
\- All right, you don't have to say you like me either... I just wanted you to know.

  
I looked away, I don't know what to say, actually maybe I know but I don't want to say anything.   
Mari understood and broke the mood putting me over her, it didn't take long and I was already riding on her fingers.

  
\- Mari... Oh...

  
\- Cum for me Asuka... you look so cute with your face all blushed - She smiled.

  
\- You idiot. Oh... shut... y-your mouth - I kissed her.

  
I hugged her while I reached my peak, Mari would lie me next to her thinking that her work was over, but I'm still not tired.

  
\- No no… I'm not done with you yet.

  
\- But _Princess_... - Mari looked at me surprised.

  
I didn't let her finish, I kissed her willingly and kissed her neck, i left some marks. I pushed her back into bed, I can't deny how much I like being with her like this. I went down the trail of kisses to her breasts, which by the way are huge, I squeezed, sucked, i delighted while I could. Meanwhile, I masturbated her with my fingers, Mari moaned low and asked to continue.  
I kissed her belly and didn't mind twice about taking off her panties, I passed my lips inside her legs. I sucked her very slowly, enjoying every second as she writhed, holding on to my hair.

  
\- Asuka… don’t stop...

  
I obeyed her orders and increased the speed of my tongue, penetrated her with 2 fingers and she moaned so sensually, that I got wetter than I was already.

  
\- Isn't that what you wanted? Now you're going to come on my fingers...

  
Mari answered something between moans and reached her orgasm, I lay next to her for a few minutes.   
But I didn't take long, I had to leave, I can't be home late.

  
\- Four-eyes, I have to go.

  
\- I'm taking you home, you didn't bring an umbrella, did you? - She looked at me.

  
\- No, but I'd be home by now if it wasn't for you – I look to her.

  
\- Oh, you loved it - Mari laughed.

  
\- I never said anything - I answered.

  
We put on the uniform and left, walked a little in silence, I had nothing to say, actually.

  
\- Princess... You were wild today.

  
\- Shhh! Keep it down.

  
\- There's no one around, Asuka... What are you afraid of? Of people judging you because you like girls too? Because you sleep with me? - She looked at me.

  
\- It's not... it's nothing like that - I replied.

  
\- So what is it? I can't understand what you're running away from, do you like Puppy? - Mari stopped.

  
\- No ! I don't like Shinji, i couldn't even like it… You know what they say, this is just a phase but I don't want them to know that I'm going through this – I say to her.

  
\- It's not just a phase - The girl stared at me.

  
\- Look four-eyes, from here I'm going alone okay? - I answered running way of her questions.

  
Mari understood that I didn't want to talk about it, just agreed with her head.

  
\- I'm going to let you go. if you give me a kiss!

  
\- You’re crazy ? I'm not going to kiss you out here on the street – I talked quickly.

  
\- Come on Asuka... So a peck ? Just a peck? - She insists.

  
\- Mari didn't.... All right, you idiot - I hate it when she does it.

  
I quickly touched my lips on yours. Mari smiled all proudly and I slapped her shoulder.

  
\- See you tomorrow, _Princess_.

  
\- See you tomorrow.

  
I walked fast, taking advantage of the rain had given a truce. I couldn't help but smile. I shouldn't allow it, but she can find a loophole in me. I shouldn't have sex with her either, but I can't resist, my body can't resist. When she's near, my body burn...

  
\- Shikinami?

  
\- Nagisa?? – I got scared.

  
\- Yes, do you mind if I'm with you? - The boy smiled kindly.

  
\- No, it's a surprise to find you in that area - I say mean.

  
\- Oh yes - He laughed - I'm going to visit a store around here.

  
\- I got it - I was silent.

  
\- Gay couples are beautiful, aren't they? - Kaworu looked at me after spotting a couple of boys.

  
\- Yes... - I answered a little nervous.

  
\- And yet they try to destroy that love, being that they do the most normal and beautiful thing in the world, which is to love - The boy said.

  
You're saying that because of Shinji and you?- I looked at him.

  
\- Also - Kaworu smiled kindly - But also because I saw, Shikinami...

  
My heart froze at the same time, almost gave me shortness of breath.

  
\- S-saw what?

  
\- You kiss Makinami - He answered.

  
\- N-no, you must have been confused, it was just a kiss on the cheek - I answered quickly.

  
\- We both know it wasn't that but don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone - Your tone was quiet.

  
I was shaking, I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. We're quiet for a while until he keeps talking.

  
\- I just think you should give yourself a chance. It's normal to have that fear but you don't have to be perfect always know? Besides, also liking girls doesn't make you any less perfect. Try to free your true self from the golden girl hood a little, I think you deserve it.

  
\- Kaworu, I... - I tried to talk.

  
\- Think about it - Kaworu smiled genuinely.

  
The boy went his way and let me reflective, I walked home and finally arrived. But going through the kitchen, I saw a note on paper, my mom's not spending the night with me tonight, again...   
We had arranged to take some time for us, but apparently, I'm going to be alone. I sat on the couch and tried to hold the crying, I pick up the phone and call the first person that comes to mind. Actually, I'm calling the one I really want to see.

  
_\- Hello Mari?_

  
_\- Have you ever missed me, Asuka? - She laughed._

  
_\- You're making me regret calling you- I answered._

  
_\- No no ,princess... It's a joke. To what do I owe the honor of receiving your call? - Mari asked._

  
_\- You... Are you halfway home? - I questioned._

  
_\- Yes, why? - She answered._

  
_\- Do you want to... Can you spend the night with me? - I spoke nervously._

  
_\- Hmmm and weren't you the one who was avoiding me all this time? - Four-Eyes laughed._

  
_\- I'm going to hang up... - I warned her._

  
_\- No, no, no, I'll be there okay? Only wait for me, i arrive in a minute – She talk quickly._

  
_\- All right- I smiled._

  
We hung up, and I'm still smiling, this idiot really likes me. I can't believe she's going to come back just to be by my side. I'm going to take a shower while she's not here. I prepare some things in case she wants to eat and then listen to her on the house intercom.  
I asked her to come in, she barely closed the front door and attacked my lips. I give back, a little... But I pushed her away.

  
\- I didn't invited you for this...

  
\- Really ? So for what ? - She looked at me confused.

  
\- You can only hug me all night? - I asked, trying to hold back the crying.

  
I think she realized I wasn't well.

  
\- Of course, princess.

  
\- Thank you...

  
We went to my room and lay in my bed, she wrapped me in her arms. Mari stroked my hair and remained silent, with my face on her breasts. I admit I love lying on them, maybe because they remind me of warm pillows.

  
\- I know you're loving having your face on my boobs, but... You want to tell me what happened?

  
\- No - I answered and I sank more in her breasts

.  
\- Hey, what's going on? Asuka, I'm here - She kissed the top of my head.

  
I was silent for a moment, pondering whether I spoke or not but decided to vent.

  
\- My mother... I'm a lonely girl Mari. My mother's been living at work, and I haven't seen her in a long time. Just at breakfast, but many of the times, this is rare, it comes out before me. I try to understand her side, she tries to give me the best, but i-i... I miss her - I took a break and i burned the tears that were falling - Every time we set something up to do as a family, she says she will but in the end, she cancels. While I get upset about it, I try to honor the effort by being the best student I can and maybe being the best to achieve independence... since I don't really need anyone.

  
\- You never talked to Horaki about this? - Mari looked at me.

  
\- No, i'm not... I know Hikari might be the closest person I have, but... all my pride has not allowed, everybody see me as the girl prodigy, I can not disappoint being weak in that way. I want to be the best of all, but this is a lonely road... - I answered in a lower tone - And most of them when they get close, they have some social interest in me.

  
\- _Princess_... I didn't know you went through this, I'm sorry. But I'm glad I'm here to listen to you - The girl with the glasses gave a gentle smile - You should do it more often, stop trying to be perfect just a little.

  
_"Stop being perfect," is the second time I've heard that today._

  
\- I can't talk about it with anyone, they see me as a strong, imposing and perfect. I don't want to miss that image... Besides, my pride doesn't let me and I don't have many people to trust.

  
\- You have me, don't you? I see you beyond the perfect shape you created, in addition to the exemplary girl that wherever you pass leaves a mark and for sure, I see beyond the beautiful face, lush hair and a beautiful body that you have. When I'm with you, I see only the girl boring, cranky but is also sweet and cute that I love irritate - Mari says.

  
\- You say that to everyone Mari - I looked suspiciously.

  
\- Nah, there's no other girl like you, _Princess_... no one triggers my heart like you - The girl lowered her tone of voice for a second - Let's do this, when you feel alone, call me and I'll stay with you as long as you want.

  
\- If you're doing it out of pity, i... - I started talking, but she cuts me off.

  
\- It's not out of pity, I do it because I love you Asuka - Mari smiled.

  
My eyes opened more and stared at her, I couldn't stop blinking at the same time as my heart sped up. My face was all red.

  
\- _PRINCESS_ ! You're so cute nyaaa....

  
The girl hugged me harder, and rubbed her cheek on my head.

  
\- Hey! Stop... you're irritating me !!!

  
\- _Princess_! _Princess_! - She went on.

  
\- Mari! - I push her.

  
\- All right, I'm sorry - The girl smiled.

  
We've been exchanging looks for a while, this idiot, why does she make me feel that way?I feel so good next to her, despite the silly way she has to be bothering me. _I like her, I really like her_...

  
\- Hey, Mari?

  
\- Yes ?

  
\- I'm going to give this weird relationship a chance that we have... - I say trying not to stutter nervously.

  
\- You mean we're girlfriends ??? - Mari almost screamed with so much happiness.

  
\- NO ! I-I don't know about that word yet... - I blushed and looked away.

  
\- Hm... I'm fine with you pretending that you hate me and that you don't like my flirts in front of others. In fact, I really wouldn't want you to change, I like that your angry way and it's more fun - She gave a playful smile - So, can we go again?

  
\- Four-Eyes! - I hit her on the shoulder.

  
\- You're such a killjoy - The girl replied.

  
Mari turned her back on me, aiming to get her cell phone that's on my bedside. I wrapped her with my arms, leaving her inside my embrace. The girl didn't care, I think she enjoyed watching me take the initiative. I glued my face to her back, feeling her warmth that calmed me so well.

  
_\- I really like you, stupid..._

  
I muttered against your back.

  
\- Uh? Did you say something?

  
\- I said... That... I want to kiss you and maybe do other things... - I answered being consumed shame by.

  
\- What other things? - Mari turned right away to me.

  
\- Mari... - I stared at her.

  
\- Just kidding - She gave me a beautiful smile.

  
I smiled back and kissed her. Mari didn't care about delays, so i was undressing again.   
Well, the rest you know.

  
_Finally I managed to loosen up a little and give myself a chance to be with whom I like so much_.


	2. Blue eyes, darker than mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dear Reader, this story is connected to One Shot (which is no longer a One Shot) "Suki Desu Baka", so the following facts precede it)  
> Any grammar mistakes let me know.  
> I hope you like it, don't be afraid to comment. Thank you and good reading!

I haven't always been like this, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying being gay is something you become. It's just that those feelings haven't hung over my chest in a while.

**1 year ago...**

\- Baka-Shinji, wait! What if someone catches us in the act?

\- No one's going to know we're here... - He kissed me and opened my shirt.

Yes, that's right, we've already been involved. It's been 16 years since I've known the Ikari family because our parents are longtime friends, so I grew up next to Shinji. And Ayanami too, since she's Shinji's cousin. We played a lot together until we got into adolescence and the hormones started acting. Ayanami and I were fighting for shinji's attention, who was an idiot who didn't know who to choose. Until one day we kissed and he chose me, since that day we were together. But it lasted only a few months, but it was a funny months even though I never admitted it to him.

**3 months ago...**

Our little romance lasted until Shinji shared with me an intimate secret that would shake me forever

\- Asuka, I'm bisexual.

I ran out of reaction, I didn't know what to talk about, the kid I have a crush was entrusting me with something super personal and that might end our romance. I was paralyzed, not because I'm prejudiced, but because I identified with what he was telling me.

And that wrapped my stomach.

\- A-Asuka? You look pale.... Is everything all right? I'm the same Baka-Shinji as always.

My feelings conflicted, I also feel attraction to people of the same sex. While I was fighting with Ayanami over Shinji, I also had a little crush for her (which doesn't exist today) but I thought it was just a teenage thing and ignored it. However, I thought I found girls too attractive and charming, I've even come up with very wet dreams, _if you know what I mean._ But I've been denying it for so long...

Shinji is opening up to me. I think... Can I do the same?

\- Asuka?

\- Me too - I ended up talking.

\- You too what? You're bi!??? - He's got his eyes open.

\- What?!! No! No! I-I'm also the same Asuka as always, you idiot - I let out a nervous laugh and gave a slight punch on top of your head - Your sexual orientation doesn't change our relationship, you're still my idiot.

_But I couldn't admit it to myself, I couldn't face the facts and I couldn't be brave like him._

\- Err... About that, I think we're going to have to stop here. I met this guy, he's really cool you know? I wanted to get to know him better... - Shinji said scratching his cheek with his index finger and trying to contain his smile that went from ear to ear.

**Today…**

The boy in question was Kaworu Nagisa, tall, slender, with such light hair that they came close to being white and has red eyes, which is strange but in his case, it only made him more charming. Kind and beautiful, he has been successful with the students of our school since he arrived but it seems that he and Shinji have a very strange connection. I can't judge him, Nagisa is a very handsome boy, impossible not to be enchanted by him, really is a lucky one.

But you're wrong if you think I'm jealous, I've never been in love with Shinji. I had a little crush, which is different. The dispute over his attention was just a preteen thing with hormones on his skin. Besides increasing my ego by showing Ayanami that I'm better than her, _and I clearly am._

The fact that I had sex with him doesn't change much either, we're young, we were alone at home, what do you think happened?

And I'm not saying it was bad, it was good for that moment. But I've never been in love, no one has ever left me so electric or breathless. Until... Until I found her...

_Blue eyes, darker than mine._

I have no idea what's going on but the world stopped around me when my eyes found them with those blue eyes. The girl with brown hair and trapped in a double ponytail was surrounded by people around her. You can tell she's new here because she doesn't wear her high school uniform. She's beautiful, really beautiful and I can't stop looking at her direction. All of a sudden, she straightens her wine-colored eyeglasses and looks right at me, I'm out of reaction. I tried to look somewhere else, I ended up realizing that she has huge boobs, wow...

\- Asuka?

\- AYANAMI?! - I put my hand on my chest after the scare I took.

\- Did I scare you? - The girl asked in a calm tone.

\- Isn't it obvious? I looked at her.

\- Were you actually staring at the new girl? Hikari came in behind me.

\- What ? No! - I answered indignantly.

But yes, I had noticed and I struggled not to look at that girl again. But I don't think that was evidente just to my friends. The newgirl walked towards me, let go of her hair and smiled.

\- Nya _princess._.

\- What did you call me? I answered.

\- _Princess_ , means princess in Japanese - She looked at me.

She looks even more beautiful with her hair loose. _Asuka, for God's sake, stop._ I looked at her and tried to act as normal as possible.

\- Obviously I know what that word means, I'm the best student in this school.

\- Um... Interesting. I think it's the prettiest one too. – She smiled.

\- You have good taste - I missed a smile - But I don't like these things...

\- Depends on... What are you talking about? - The girl gave a malicious smile.

_Ugh... I hate this little typo, but she has a beautiful smile._

\- Look here four-eyes, I don't know why you came here but you can go back to your group.

\- You were looking at me and I wanted to know what it is - She answered.

\- I wasn't looking at you - I answered fast.

\- Yes, you was, _Princess_ \- The girl answered.

\- My name is Shikinami Asuka Langley, I don't want you calling me for nicknames - I stared at her.

\- All right, _Asuka_ \- She gave that little stupid smile again.

\- It's Shikinami for you and if you'll excuse me, I have to go home - I've turned ready to go.

I looked at Hikari and Rei who looked at each other without understanding what was going on. And they both apologized saying they wouldn't go to the same place as me today. Now I was the one who didn't understand until I looked back and that crazy girl was running after me.

\- Hey! _Princess, princess!_ Shikinami !! Asuka!! Asuka !!!

I stopped quickly and came across her, got scared because our faces were too close and took a step back.

\- So you've gotten used to me calling you Asuka, haven't you?

\- No! I don't want you calling me that, that's why I stopped - I answered.

\- All right Asuka - The girl continued with the smile planted on her face.

\- Four-eyes, I swear I'm going to punch you in the face if you keep that stupid smile on your face - I've closed my eyes and I almost growls so angry.

\- You look beautiful when you're angry - She spun around me.

I tried to hit a punch but she was faster holding my arm and pulling me close to her. Our eyes met and I swerved my face away from hers. I got out of your arms and walked faster getting ahead of her.

_My heart sped when my body got glued to hers and when our eyes met for the third time. I have to stay away..._

\- Shall we stop here to buy a coffee in the machine?

\- Whatever, I'm not going home with you - I kept walking.

I took a quick look back and saw that she had bought a can for me and her. Against my will but with pity, I came back and sat on the bench next to her. I noticed her outfit, she wears a white shirt with a symbol on her left breast, a dark gray tie, a red and green pleated skirt with black knee-high stockings.

\- Why aren't you in uniform according to our high school?

\- I arrived today but I don't intend to change, I like that uniform - She took a sip of what was in her can.

\- You like to get attention, don't you? - I looked at her.

\- Of course, I like to be the center of attention and if you're talking about that crowd, I'm not to blame for being so pretty - The girl put on her glasses and smiled.

\- Convinced - I answered.

\- You're talking about the girl who almost yelled in my face that she's the best student in high school- she looked at me.

\- Because I really am - I laughed.

\- And then I'm the one who's convinced - The brunette walked me in laughter.

Realizing that we were having fun together, I blushed and took a sip of the coffee she had bought.

\- Why did you come after me?

\- I don't know, why are you interesting? I want to meet you more - She stared at me.

The girl approached my face, our lips were almost touching and I almost let myself get carried away by my emotions but I came back to reality for a moment. I held her shoulders and pushed her away, i got up sharply. I tried to say something, but I just stuttered.

\- I'd rather go alone, I... You... until tomorrow.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to maybe leave behind those feelings that accelerate my chest.

\- BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS MARI ILLUSTRIOUS MAKINAMI.

I heard her screaming down the street.

And that's how it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Guess who's back ? back again.  
> I'm back, tell your friends.
> 
> Ok, no kidding now, i came back and will continue with the fanfic.  
> With audience or without audience, I want to show this beautiful couple to the world.  
> I hope you stay with me on this journey, until the next chapter.


	3. Cherry Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm back .  
> FIrst I want to thank the readers, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic.   
> Second, if you want to comment, don't be afraid, I like to read comments lol.   
> I hope you like the chapter, any grammar mistakes, let me know!   
> Good reading and until the next chapter !

**POV. ASUKA**

_I could barely sleep thinking about that girl._

_Mari Makinami... Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_My head was revisiting that scene, that almost kiss... what if we had kissed?_

_I wish I'd kissed him._

_No! No! None of that, Shikinami. You can't surrender, you mustn't surrender, I have to fight it as much as she has beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, huge breasts and a stupid but charming way._

The alarm clock rang.

I ended up getting out of my daydream, got dressed and went to Shinji's door, this time without any excitement.

\- What happened Asuka? Looks like you didn't get any sleep last night.

\- It's nothing, don't worry Baka-Shinji - I yawned.

We continued our way and Shinji who was a normally introverted boy, chattered excited about Kaworu. Rei even without much talk, watched the boy very carefully. I couldn't focus on what he was saying, my mind is somewhere else. I just agreed and gave a few smiles just to be happy to see him so happy with this relationship and with yourself.

 _Which I don't have the guts to_ _do._

We met Hikari, Toji and Kensuke on the way, Shinji was a little shy because as much as his two friends always see him glued with Kaworu, he still didn't have the courage to talk directly about it with them. Hikari spent a while looking at me until she decided to say something.

\- I see someone's been up all night.

\- Yes... I spent studying - I scratched my eyes.

\- Studying for what if we don't have any evaluation at the moment? - Kensuke asked.

\- If you don't remember, I'm one of the best students in this school, I'm always getting over it and studying for it - I lifted my chin squandering superiority.

\- Tells another story, she must have spent the night thinking about her girlfriend - Toji laughed.

\- What did you say?! - I turned to him almost growling with hate.

\- Yesterday's girl, make a beautiful couple - He went on.

\- TOJI! - I tried to attack him but Hikari held me - Lucky for you hikari cares about you. And about that girl, she's just a crazy girl who was fascinated by me but luckily I won't have to deal with her from now on.

\- **_PRINCESS_**!

Mari hugs me suddenly, I don't know which way this girl came from or how fast she got here but I realized that everyone on the street stopped and looked at us.

_But what the fuck, why does she always get to the worst of times?_

\- I wouldn't be so sure...

I heard Toji's giggle, but I was busier trying to unstick Makinami from me.

\- Four-eyes, unstick, unstick!

\- I'm sorry, _Princess_ , I was excited to meet you here.

_I'm about to forgive her, because besides being beautiful, she's cute._

" _Princess_ ?" I heard Toji and Kensuke repeat making female voices and looking at each other.

_I have to keep the pose._

\- I wouldn't say the same.

\- Why do you have to be so cranky? - Mari answered me..

\- DID YOU HEAR THAT? THIS GIRL IS ONE OF MINE, I've liked her - Toji laughed and greeted the girl.

\- I don't think I've met any of you, my name is Mari Illustrious Makinami - She smiled.

Then he hugged everyone without exception and even said they were cute.

_Now I understand why she wears glasses._

\- If you don't want date her, you can leave it to me...

Toji whispered to me and I looked perplexed.

\- No! Asuka, date her - Hikari pulled my arm.

\- What did you say, Hikari?! - I looked at her without understanding anything.

\- It's just that no one can stay with my Toji, who still doesn't know it's mine - My friend spoke determinedly by clenched her fists.

\- What about you? You're cute, you know? - Mari turned to Shinji.

\- Leave the baka-Shinji alone - I got in front of the kid.

\- Why? Is he your boyfriend? - She gave a malicious smile.

\- What's that? No! – I blushed.

\- _They had an affair_ \- Toji whispers to her.

\- Toji, if you open your mouth one more time... - I shot him with my eyes.

\- Oh!... - A four-eyed looked at me as if a lamp ascended in his head.

**-** **You can take your hands off him, okay?**

Kaworu arrived by surprise by placing his arms around Shinji's neck.

\- Oh!... - Mari made the sound again - Kaworu!

\- Mari! - They hugged.

\- Oh that's great, now our group is complete... - I mumbled.

But they completely ignored me and walked around talking to the new girl as she told her things about her life. I've been walking a bit ahead trying not to pay too much attention to them, but I was also curious about her. So, occasionally, I'd take a look at their direction.

\- You don't want to assume you're curious, do you?

\- Ayanami!? Stop this craze to come out of nowhere! Shit... – I complained.

\- I am sorry - She laughed.

\- I'm not curious, it's just... this girl annoys me – I say.

Rei just looked at me with those red eyes, she knows I'm lying.

\- All right, Rei, I'm curious about her, what's wrong with that?

\- None, but you don't know how to disguise very well - The girl said.

\- Disguise what? - I looked at her.

\- Nothing... i just think you should be less boring with that girl - Rei answered.

\- Ayanami! - I mumbled.

_When did the Rei turn into this? She says almost nothing, but when she opens her mouth..._

Finally, we arrived at the school, I was taking steps of joy because I would enter my classroom and would not have to deal with Makinami anymore, I stopped in front of the door of the room and turned to them.

\- So, four-eyes, don't you have a classroom to go to?

Everyone entered a sudden silence, which made me look at Rei who looked at Shinji and the boy looked at Kaworu. Meanwhile Hikari looked at me and then looked at Mari.

\- It's just that my classroom is here.

\- WHAT!? - I screamed surprise.

\- Is there a problem here? - Professor Misato showed up.

I quickly turned to her with the fright I took and quickly denied with my head. We went into silence and sat in our seats when I realized there was an empty chair next to me. While Mari introduces herself to the class, I try to find a way to stay away from her.

\- _Rei, psiu... Rei. Rei!_ _Will you sit next to me?_

\- No, thank you. - Rei sat in her chair.

\- _Thank you for nothing -_ I whispered again.

\- You are welcome - She looked at me.

\- _But how useless..._ _Hikari! Hikari! Will you sit with me?_ \- I called my friend very low.

\- What? No, I'd rather stay here - She answered and then looked all in love at Toji.

_SHE'S TRADING ME FOR A MAN?!_

_I really only have a worthless friend._

_Oh, no, she's coming._

_Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me..._

\- You can sit next to Shikinami, there's a chair available there.

_Fuck! Why is nothing in my favor?_

\- Hi Asuka!

\- Hi - I answered unwillingly.

I tried my best to ignore her the whole class, not least because I needed to study. And also because I don't want to give her intimacy because she's the kind of girl who comes in thinking she's your friend. It was a difficult task because she chattered too much and sometimes began to hum a boring song.

The signal rings and I sighed relieved, caught my briefcase pulling me out of the classroom, until I was called by the teacher.

\- Shikinami, can you introduce the school to Makinami?

\- But teacher... - I tried to decline the request but the woman interrupted me.

\- I noticed that you are more familiar with each other, so please go with her - Professor Misato smiles.

\- Yes, ma'am. – I sigh.

_What the hell, even you Teacher Misato!? Hikari's a class representative, not me._

\- Looks like you're stuck with me.

\- Unfortunately, isn't it? – I answered.

We started walking around the school, i went showing every corner of the building and explaining the rules.

\- I realized we have a lot in common, you know?

\- We're not alike - I answered by walking a little further ahead.

\- Of course we are, you also have European blood and you are the smartest in college - She continued.

\- And you were the smart one in your school? - I kept my voice tone a little superb.

\- Don't let my carefree way fool you, _babygir l_ \- Mari said in a serious tone.

_"Babygirl",_ _Why did it creep me out?_

I stopped by hearing her call me that way. I immediately turned to staring and she just smiled in the corner.

\- So cute that you're lower than me.

She rests her hand over my head, and I held her arm firmly shooting from there.

\- And this is the last room, the music room.

\- You don't have a sense of humor, do you? - Mari strokes her sore arm.

\- For you? No way. And the height difference isn't that big - I looked at her.

\- Cof... It's only a step away from me to be up to my height cof... Cof... - She fakes a cough very badly.

\- What did you say? - I faced her.

\- Do you do some extracurricular activity? - The girl makes a face and changes the subject.

\- I do athletics and volleyball, and you? – I answered.

\- Athletics and basketball, don't you see how tall I am? - Mari smiled.

\- If you keep this up... – I told her.

\- Let's do something, we're in a music room - Suddenly she took a small sound box.

\- What are you going to do? If they catch us here without permission, we can get a warning. – I try to warn her.

\- Shh, try to relax - Four-eyes put a smile again on her lips.

Suddenly Catch You Catch Me echoes through the room. She dances lightly to the sound of the instrumental, grabs a microphone and starts singing. I just watched her with the look of disapproval, but she didn't even care, she kept singing and dancing. When the chorus came, she started jumping on the chairs as if the floor was lava, which ended up making me laugh.

Microphone. In a shy way I started singing the second verse but gradually i loosened up as she turned around me. But when the chorus came, we both held hands and turned together. And without realizing it, I was already singing very excited.

\- ICHIBAN ICHIBAN ICHIBAN KOISHITERU!

**\- Who's in there? - A voice asked outside the room.**

\- We're screwed- The four-eyed looked at me.

Still holding my hand, she pulled me out of the emergency stairs running so we wouldn't get caught. The girl didn't turn off the sound that sounded all over the halls. Even though we got out of high school and still running, we didn't stop singing. I can't contain the smile, she makes some cute things around me, spinning me and dancing.

She laughed and I ended up following her in laughter, it seemed like we had done the most fun thing together. I've never felt such a lightness in years.

_And her hand is soft and warm, so good to hold..._

_Wait a minute, we're holding hands??_

_She... we..._

My cheeks automatically turned red, I stopped in the middle of the road and i did not continue to sing but there was no time to let go of my hand. Mari turned to me and continued to sing the last chorus.

My heart missed a beat and it's like time is walking slowly. I can't move, I realized we're under cherry trees and their flowers dance around us like they're getting us involved.

The girl was getting closer to my face, but I can't get away, _she's so beautiful..._

\- _Ichiban ichiban ichiban koishiteru..._

Mari completed the song very quietly and kissed me.

I felt a blast in my chest and my stomach rolled.

For a moment, my body seemed to float as if I were millions and millions tall. I held her face with both hands and pressed our lips more.

_I didn't want to let her go._

But abruptly we walk away, she stares at me with a blushing face and I'm surprised because I didn't know she was able to be embarrassed.

_That made her cuteer._

_Easy there, she just kissed me?!_

\- What do you think you're doing?!

I slapped her in the face, she looked at me scared and put her hand on her cheek.

\- Wait, Asuka!

But I again ran away from those sensations, again abandoning my feelings with her.

But this time, my legs were heavy as if they didn't want to leave the place, but I can't be around this girl, I can't feed it...

_What the other way I'm doing?_

_What are you doing Asuka?_

_x_

**POV. ASUKA**

_I could barely sleep thinking about that girl._

_Mari Makinami... Why can't I stop thinking about you?_

_My head was revisiting that scene, that almost kiss... what if we had kissed?_

_I wish I'd kissed him._

_No! No! None of that, Shikinami. You can't surrender, you mustn't surrender, I have to fight it as much as she has beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, huge breasts and a stupid but charming way._

The alarm clock rang.

I ended up getting out of my daydream, got dressed and went to Shinji's door, this time without any excitement.

\- What happened Asuka? Looks like you didn't get any sleep last night.

\- It's nothing, don't worry Baka-Shinji - I yawned.

We continued our way and Shinji who was a normally introverted boy, chattered excited about Kaworu. Rei even without much talk, watched the boy very carefully. I couldn't focus on what he was saying, my mind is somewhere else. I just agreed and gave a few smiles just to be happy to see him so happy with this relationship and with yourself.

 _Which I don't have the guts to_ _do._

We met Hikari, Toji and Kensuke on the way, Shinji was a little shy because as much as his two friends always see him glued with Kaworu, he still didn't have the courage to talk directly about it with them. Hikari spent a while looking at me until she decided to say something.

\- I see someone's been up all night.

\- Yes... I spent studying - I scratched my eyes.

\- Studying for what if we don't have any evaluation at the moment? - Kensuke asked.

\- If you don't remember, I'm one of the best students in this school, I'm always getting over it and studying for it - I lifted my chin squandering superiority.

\- Tells another story, she must have spent the night thinking about her girlfriend - Toji laughed.

\- What did you say?! - I turned to him almost growling with hate.

\- Yesterday's girl, make a beautiful couple - He went on.

\- TOJI! - I tried to attack him but Hikari held me - Lucky for you hikari cares about you. And about that girl, she's just a crazy girl who was fascinated by me but luckily I won't have to deal with her from now on.

\- **_PRINCESS_**!

Mari hugs me suddenly, I don't know which way this girl came from or how fast she got here but I realized that everyone on the street stopped and looked at us.

_But what the fuck, why does she always get to the worst of times?_

\- I wouldn't be so sure...

I heard Toji's giggle, but I was busier trying to unstick Makinami from me.

\- Four-eyes, unstick, unstick!

\- I'm sorry, _Princess_ , I was excited to meet you here.

_I'm about to forgive her, because besides being beautiful, she's cute._

" _Princess_ ?" I heard Toji and Kensuke repeat making female voices and looking at each other.

_I have to keep the pose._

\- I wouldn't say the same.

\- Why do you have to be so cranky? - Mari answered me..

\- DID YOU HEAR THAT? THIS GIRL IS ONE OF MINE, I've liked her - Toji laughed and greeted the girl.

\- I don't think I've met any of you, my name is Mari Illustrious Makinami - She smiled.

Then he hugged everyone without exception and even said they were cute.

_Now I understand why she wears glasses._

\- If you don't want date her, you can leave it to me...

Toji whispered to me and I looked perplexed.

\- No! Asuka, date her - Hikari pulled my arm.

\- What did you say, Hikari?! - I looked at her without understanding anything.

\- It's just that no one can stay with my Toji, who still doesn't know it's mine - My friend spoke determinedly by clenched her fists.

\- What about you? You're cute, you know? - Mari turned to Shinji.

\- Leave the baka-Shinji alone - I got in front of the kid.

\- Why? Is he your boyfriend? - She gave a malicious smile.

\- What's that? No! – I blushed.

\- _They had an affair_ \- Toji whispers to her.

\- Toji, if you open your mouth one more time... - I shot him with my eyes.

\- Oh!... - A four-eyed looked at me as if a lamp ascended in his head.

**-** **You can take your hands off him, okay?**

Kaworu arrived by surprise by placing his arms around Shinji's neck.

\- Oh!... - Mari made the sound again - Kaworu!

\- Mari! - They hugged.

\- Oh that's great, now our group is complete... - I mumbled.

But they completely ignored me and walked around talking to the new girl as she told her things about her life. I've been walking a bit ahead trying not to pay too much attention to them, but I was also curious about her. So, occasionally, I'd take a look at their direction.

\- You don't want to assume you're curious, do you?

\- Ayanami!? Stop this craze to come out of nowhere! Shit... – I complained.

\- I am sorry - She laughed.

\- I'm not curious, it's just... this girl annoys me – I say.

Rei just looked at me with those red eyes, she knows I'm lying.

\- All right, Rei, I'm curious about her, what's wrong with that?

\- None, but you don't know how to disguise very well - The girl said.

\- Disguise what? - I looked at her.

\- Nothing... i just think you should be less boring with that girl - Rei answered.

\- Ayanami! - I mumbled.

_When did the Rei turn into this? She says almost nothing, but when she opens her mouth..._

Finally, we arrived at the school, I was taking steps of joy because I would enter my classroom and would not have to deal with Makinami anymore, I stopped in front of the door of the room and turned to them.

\- So, four-eyes, don't you have a classroom to go to?

Everyone entered a sudden silence, which made me look at Rei who looked at Shinji and the boy looked at Kaworu. Meanwhile Hikari looked at me and then looked at Mari.

\- It's just that my classroom is here.

\- WHAT!? - I screamed surprise.

\- Is there a problem here? - Professor Misato showed up.

I quickly turned to her with the fright I took and quickly denied with my head. We went into silence and sat in our seats when I realized there was an empty chair next to me. While Mari introduces herself to the class, I try to find a way to stay away from her.

\- _Rei, psiu... Rei. Rei!_ _Will you sit next to me?_

\- No, thank you. - Rei sat in her chair.

\- _Thank you for nothing -_ I whispered again.

\- You are welcome - She looked at me.

\- _But how useless..._ _Hikari! Hikari! Will you sit with me?_ \- I called my friend very low.

\- What? No, I'd rather stay here - She answered and then looked all in love at Toji.

_SHE'S TRADING ME FOR A MAN?!_

_I really only have a worthless friend._

_Oh, no, she's coming._

_Don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me..._

\- You can sit next to Shikinami, there's a chair available there.

_Fuck! Why is nothing in my favor?_

\- Hi Asuka!

\- Hi - I answered unwillingly.

I tried my best to ignore her the whole class, not least because I needed to study. And also because I don't want to give her intimacy because she's the kind of girl who comes in thinking she's your friend. It was a difficult task because she chattered too much and sometimes began to hum a boring song.

The signal rings and I sighed relieved, caught my briefcase pulling me out of the classroom, until I was called by the teacher.

\- Shikinami, can you introduce the school to Makinami?

\- But teacher... - I tried to decline the request but the woman interrupted me.

\- I noticed that you are more familiar with each other, so please go with her - Professor Misato smiles.

\- Yes, ma'am. – I sigh.

_What the hell, even you Teacher Misato!? Hikari's a class representative, not me._

\- Looks like you're stuck with me.

\- Unfortunately, isn't it? – I answered.

We started walking around the school, i went showing every corner of the building and explaining the rules.

\- I realized we have a lot in common, you know?

\- We're not alike - I answered by walking a little further ahead.

\- Of course we are, you also have European blood and you are the smartest in college - She continued.

\- And you were the smart one in your school? - I kept my voice tone a little superb.

\- Don't let my carefree way fool you, _babygir l_ \- Mari said in a serious tone.

_"Babygirl",_ _Why did it creep me out?_

I stopped by hearing her call me that way. I immediately turned to staring and she just smiled in the corner.

\- So cute that you're lower than me.

She rests her hand over my head, and I held her arm firmly shooting from there.

\- And this is the last room, the music room.

\- You don't have a sense of humor, do you? - Mari strokes her sore arm.

\- For you? No way. And the height difference isn't that big - I looked at her.

\- Cof... It's only a step away from me to be up to my height cof... Cof... - She fakes a cough very badly.

\- What did you say? - I faced her.

\- Do you do some extracurricular activity? - The girl makes a face and changes the subject.

\- I do athletics and volleyball, and you? – I answered.

\- Athletics and basketball, don't you see how tall I am? - Mari smiled.

\- If you keep this up... – I told her.

\- Let's do something, we're in a music room - Suddenly she took a small sound box.

\- What are you going to do? If they catch us here without permission, we can get a warning. – I try to warn her.

\- Shh, try to relax - Four-eyes put a smile again on her lips.

Suddenly Catch You Catch Me echoes through the room. She dances lightly to the sound of the instrumental, grabs a microphone and starts singing. I just watched her with the look of disapproval, but she didn't even care, she kept singing and dancing. When the chorus came, she started jumping on the chairs as if the floor was lava, which ended up making me laugh.

Microphone. In a shy way I started singing the second verse but gradually i loosened up as she turned around me. But when the chorus came, we both held hands and turned together. And without realizing it, I was already singing very excited.

\- ICHIBAN ICHIBAN ICHIBAN KOISHITERU!

**\- Who's in there? - A voice asked outside the room.**

\- We're screwed- The four-eyed looked at me.

Still holding my hand, she pulled me out of the emergency stairs running so we wouldn't get caught. The girl didn't turn off the sound that sounded all over the halls. Even though we got out of high school and still running, we didn't stop singing. I can't contain the smile, she makes some cute things around me, spinning me and dancing.

She laughed and I ended up following her in laughter, it seemed like we had done the most fun thing together. I've never felt such a lightness in years.

_And her hand is soft and warm, so good to hold..._

_Wait a minute, we're holding hands??_

_She... we..._

My cheeks automatically turned red, I stopped in the middle of the road and i did not continue to sing but there was no time to let go of my hand. Mari turned to me and continued to sing the last chorus.

My heart missed a beat and it's like time is walking slowly. I can't move, I realized we're under cherry trees and their flowers dance around us like they're getting us involved.

The girl was getting closer to my face, but I can't get away, _she's so beautiful..._

\- _Ichiban ichiban ichiban koishiteru..._

Mari completed the song very quietly and kissed me.

I felt a blast in my chest and my stomach rolled.

For a moment, my body seemed to float as if I were millions and millions tall. I held her face with both hands and pressed our lips more.

_I didn't want to let her go._

But abruptly we walk away, she stares at me with a blushing face and I'm surprised because I didn't know she was able to be embarrassed.

_That made her cuteer._

_Easy there, she just kissed me?!_

\- What do you think you're doing?!

I slapped her in the face, she looked at me scared and put her hand on her cheek.

\- Wait, Asuka!

But I again ran away from those sensations, again abandoning my feelings with her.

But this time, my legs were heavy as if they didn't want to leave the place, but I can't be around this girl, I can't feed it...

_What the other way I'm doing?_

_What are you doing Asuka?_


	4. Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find grammatical errors, let me know

**POV. MARI**

_"She ran away from me again."_

It was 8 pm and I talk on the phone with Kaworu who listened to me patiently and very curious. _Gossiper, I'd say._

The kid and I have always been in a phone call for a long time, it's something we've been doing for about two years. I always listened to his stories with the boys at school and he always listened to the various confusions and situations that I got involved with the girls and boys. Currently, he has no other subject but to talk about Shinji, he doesn't even realize how gay he gets and how many "my dear Shinji", he pronounces.

\- _But why does that bother you?_

_-_ _It doesn't bother me. is that I don't, I don't know how to explain this to you_ \- I took a deep breath.

\- _I thought you said she was just a diversion to you._ \- He told me carefreely.

\- _At first it was, I like to off girls with her temper, it's a lot of fun._ \- I laughed.

_But when I realized that Asuka was watching me from afar and we exchanged looks, I felt weird, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

_\- Mari?_

\- _Oh... sorry, I got stuck in a thought_ \- I woke up from my reverie - _She's not like the others._.

\- _I'm glad you said_ that - I heard the kid let go of a giggle.

\- _Why is that?_ \- I asked curiously.

\- _Because if for you, she was like any other girl who's ever been in your life, I wouldn't let you near her._ \- Kaworu said.

\- _Oh come on, Kaworu, stop playing -_ I let out a laugh.

\- _I'm serious, Mari. When I started getting involved with_ _my dear Shinji_ _,_ _Shikinami came to me and threatened me. She told me if I hurt his heart, she'd kill me. I was scared, of course, but I saw in her eyes how much she cares about him and loves him._ _Shikinami is not like any girl you've ever met for many reasons that you're going to find out for yourself... But I wouldn't let you hurt a nice person like her or someone who's so important to my Shinji._ \- He responded in a very serious tone.

\- _That's pretty typical of Princess._.. - I let go of a silly giggle thinking about her.

And Kaworu also let out a giggle upon hearing me.

\- _What's so funny?_

_-_ _Nothing, I just realized something... And what was it like to kiss her? Tell me, tell me_ \- He said.

\- _It was like kissing the sweetest, softest thing in the world. But it wasn't an adult kiss, it was just a long peck... that she made a point of prolonging when she held my face against hers_ \- I threw myself on my bed.

\- _Wait a minute. DID SHE PROLONG A PECK? Mari, that's wonderful!_ \- Kaworu practically yelled on the phone.

\- _yes, and then She hit me in the face_ \- I added some more information.

\- _Aren't you the one who likes her stressed-out way? Do we have a new couple in sight?_ \- He started babbling on his own.

\- _Couple? Are you crazy, Nagisa? She don't like me_ \- I say.

\- _If she didn't like you, she wouldn't prolong the kiss. But I just think she keeps running away from you because she has feelings for you_ \- Kaworu responds.

\- _Do you really think so?_ \- I asked by showing to be more excited than I should.

\- _I think someone finally fell in love_ \- I heard him laugh.

\- _What are you talking about? You who was the heart-snatcher now you’re all_ gay for _Ikari_ \- I answered.

\- It's _true... the feeling of being in love for the first time is fantastic. Impossible not to be in love with Shinji, have you seen that little face? The smile? The serene eyes_ _?_ _The cute and shy way..._ \- Kaworu sighs.

\- _Look, Kaworu, if you're going to tell me about your intimacies here, I'm going to hang up_ \- I told him.

_\- What? I didn't say anything, when it was with you and the girls you were involved with, I had to listen, right?_ \- He complained.

\- _All right, tell me how things are going with your love_ – I say.

The boy kept telling me about their relationship and it makes me happy because I like to see my cheerful friend like that.

**The next day.**

I went into the classroom, I find Asuka looking at nothing and well concentrated, it makes me give a smile. I approached her carefully and got very close to her face.

\- Nyah, _Princess_.

The girl looks at me and takes a fright, which makes her jump out of her chair and fall on her ass on the floor.

\- Looks like the kitty's scared today.

\- What the hell, four-eyes! - She looked at me furiously.

I just smiled and sat down, leaned on my chin on the palm of my hand and stared at it. The girl avoided maximum contact with me however I saw that she was nervous. When Asuka looked to the side, her eyes meet mine and she quickly turned forward with her face blushed. But I kept looking at her with a little smile on my face.

\- May I ask why you're looking at me like that?

\- Like what? - I laughed.

\- This stupid way - She stared at me.

\- _Princess_ , have you read manga... Yuri? - I gave a malicious smile.

The girl blushed furiously, and I'm sure that's a yes.

_GOTCHA!_

\- I already knew that.

\- No! I don't read or watch that kind of content - Asuka responded quickly.

\- So that manga over there in your briefcase isn't Yuri? Because I've read it and I'm sure it's - I answered carefreely.

The girl blushed again and found a way to close her briefcase.

\- I hate you.

\- I consider it a "I love you" - I smiled.

\- Shut up and let me study - She turns forward.

At the end of class, Suzuhara came all helpful and I saw that Horaki watches us, if she had eyes with laser beam, I would already be dead. _Princess_ is by your side and tries not to look too far in our direction. I didn't hear much of what the kid told me, I just paid attention at the end of his sentence, where he invites me out with his friends later.

I smiled and accepted first, the boy smiled excitedly and went to invite the rest of his friends.

_Well, I don't give up fun and it's another chance to stay close to Asuka._

**POV. ASUKA**

I hate Mari, that four-eyed damn, what a hate. Besides kissing me yesterday, she get a beautiful smile... I mean, idiot on the face from the time she saw me.

She still found out that I read yuri manga, _I only bought them because I was curious about how girls relate, that's all._

\- Asuka?

\- Huh? - I turned to my friend.

\- Are we going out with the boys today? - Ela pediu.

\- No, I'm not at all in the mood - I replied.

\- Please, Asuka - Hikari looked at me making sad eyes.

\- Don't come with that dog-free look, I don't want to go out with that paramecia and the microbe. Besides, the four-eyed will be there, I don't want to be near her - I told her.

\- Why are you so implicating with her? Mari is so much fun - My friend looked at me.

\- I don't care, since she's so much fun, go with her. – I answered.

\- Stop it, Ayanami can't go today and I don't want to be alone, stand watching Kaworu and Shinji date and having to vie for Toji's attention with her - She answered.

\- So that's it... - I looked at her - All right, but then you buy me a snack.

\- You're the best friend in the world! - Hikari hugged me.

\- All right, all right, let me go home and get ready. I told.

I got home fast, took a shower and changed clothes, as much as I don't want to be around her, I'll show her who is the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth.

I put on a basic white blouse, a short denim skirt, a red thermal jacket and a white sneaker, so i was ready.

I was drinking my juice when Shinji, Kaworu and Mari approached.

I almost choked on the liquid I was taking when I spotted the girl.

_She looks beautiful, she's too beautiful._

\- Asuka, what is it?

\- It's nothing – I told her, recovering myself.

\- And I thought Asuka was the prettiest girl in high school. - Kensuke spoke practically drooling.

_Disgusted._

\- Aida!

\- He's an asshole. – I say.

Mari walks up to us and looks like film scene, hair loose, her well-defined body fits perfectly well in that short and tight dress. The dress shows well her curves and enhances her breasts, she has the body of an adult woman and is only almost 18 years old.

_Oh, my God, she's really hot..._

_Wait, what am I thinking?!_

\- I thought you guys weren't coming anymore.

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard Toji speak. The boy greets Mari who quickly answers him and then comes to talk to me.

_Poor Toji, it seems that her interest is not in you but in me..._

_Easy there, why am I bragging about it?!_

_WHY IS SHE MAKING MY HEAD SO CONFUSED???!_

\- Hello, _Princess_.

I looked at her and her face is too close, she's sexy and I'm not managing to reason.

\- _Princess_???

\- What is it, four-eyes? - I turned my face in another direction.

\- You look beautiful, you know? - She gave me a smile.

_I want to kiss her so badly._

\- You... You too.

\- Red is your favorite color isn't it? - Mari looked at me.

\- It is, so what? - I looked at her.

\- Nothing, I just wanted to give you another kiss - The girl brought my face closer.

My heart sped up and I didn't know what to do, I'm too nervous. But I did not give in to my body's desires.

\- Stop these kidding.

\- I'm not kidding - She looked at me and then gave a smile not so alive - Yes, I'm kidding... You want to dance?

\- No, thank you. - I answered kind of cold.

\- All right, I'll take Kaworu with me. - Mari replied.

Doing what she said, dragged the boy to the dance floor and as she headed there, she plucked looks and compliments from people around.

_It made me strangely angry._

Mari and Kaworu danced in sync, looking like they've been dance partners for years. Shinji's eyes came to shine as he saw her boyfriend dance wonderfully well.

I noticed Mari dancing so sensually and I got lost in her dance. Her hip moved slowly from side to side, her hands coming down her curves. Every once in a while, she'd move her hair and she'd realize I was looking at her, she winked at me.

I swallowed it dry, it looks like she's dancing just for me and there's no one around.

A thousand indecent thoughts pass through my head and I can't just ignore them.

My breathing started to get heavy, my body heated up and I'm feeling strange sensations in some parts of my body.

_Is it just me, or did it get hot suddenly?_

\- I need to get some air.

I hurried up and walked among the people bumping into them. _I really need to organize my thoughts._

Trying to find the exit at the scene, I ended up bumping into Professor Misato and Professor Kaji who kissed in a corner.

_I knew they had some kind of relationship!_

\- Oh Asuka?...

\- Be a good girl and don't tell anyone you saw us okay? - Professor Misato smiled at me.

\- Saw what? - I smiled.

\- Good girl - The man laughed.

\- Oh if you'll excuse us, I think someone came after you. - The woman gave me a malicious little smile and withdrew.

I looked at the side she pointed at and bumped into the girl behind me.

\- Hey, I found you.

\- Shit... What do you want Mari? – I turned to her.

\- Why do you have to treat people so badly? - She looks at me.

\- If I treat you right, it means I'm lying. – I answered.

\- Are you going to keep running away from me? - Mari asked.

My heart sped up.

\- I'm not running away from you.

\- No? Because all you've been doing is running away from day one – The girl says.

\- I've been avoiding you, I don't want to be around you - I looked away.

\- We both know why this is, don't we? - She kept saying.

\- What do you want me to do? Be like you? Accept that? No, thank you - I faced her.

\- I heard through the halls that you're super brave, you face everything and everyone, never run away from challenges and even heard that between you and Shinji, he was the little girl - Mari gave a mocking smile.

\- Don't you call that side of me... - I irritated warned.

\- You don't have the guts to even deny it to me or say no, just run away... Run away... so this is the real Shikinami Asuka Lang... - She stared at me, but she was interrupted by me.

I kissed her, kissed her firmly and urgently, pouring all my desires into her. She gave passage to my tongue and the kiss intensified. When Mari tried to touch my body, I pushed her away and passed my thumb in the corner of her mouth. I smiled sincerely and turned towards the door throwing my hair.

\- Asuka?? What the matter was that?

\- You asked for... you had - I smiled.

I left her alone outside, I inevitably couldn't contain the smile.

_I finally managed to kiss her with all my will._

_And her taste is still in my mouth..._

Where's Mari? And why do you have that stupid smile on your face? - Hikari analyzed me.

\- It's no big deal. I don't know about the four-eyes, must have gotten lost in the midst of these people - I answered and breathed a satisfied sigh.

A few seconds later Mari appears behind us, the girl didn't have much expression, her face was blushing, and she was a little disconcerted. I was holding on so I wouldn't laugh, I'm so glad I got that reaction from her.

_It seems that the queen of taunts, is ashamed after all._

It inflates my ego.

Hikari looked at me and then at her without understanding.

\- What's that face?

\- Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine don't worry - Mari just sat down.

_Looks like it was my turn to make her blush._

_It backfired._


	5. 鯉 (Koi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is my favorite and you will understand why. I hope you like it, any mistakes in English or grammar, let me know. Good reading

**POV. ASUKA**

The day after what happened, Mari didn't show up for school, so I tried not to get anxious thinking about why. I shouldn't even be thinking about it, I should be thanking for not have her around me.

\- Asuka, where's Mari?

\- How do I know? – I answered.

\- It's just that you two have been very close, just like Shinji and Kaworu. - Toji said.

_What did he mean by "just like Shinji and Kaworu"?! We have nothing to do with them._

**2nd dia.**

Soon I get to school, and several girls ask me where Mari is. Why does everyone keep asking me? Just because this girl keeps running after me doesn't mean I know about her life.

But I also realized that she is famous among boys and especially girls.

_Has she ever kissed any of these girls?_

_Or does she just see me as one of those girls? Which she probably uses, cheats and discards._

_Asuka?! Why are you so worried about this? You have no feeling for four-eyes._

Despite all the thoughts on her, and all the questions, Mari didn't show up today.

**3rd day.**

Mari once again skipped class and I'm starting to get worried about her. Did she get scared of my kiss? Was I too tough? I don't think it was me... because knowing that stupid way of her, she would come just to stare at me with a stupid little smile on her face. She could have been kidnapped! What if something bad happened to her? Oh my god...

\- What did you do to make Mari not come to school?

\- Why me, Hikari? Why do you always think I did something? - I asked a little incredulous.

Everyone looked at me raising their eyebrows.

\- Okay… But this time I had nothing to do with it, maybe she's too lazy to come to school.

\- Are you sure, Asuka? - Shinji looked at me.

\- Yes, of course. Now you want to get off my back. – I answered.

_Because I'm worried about her, too._

**4th day**

It's been four days since I saw Makinami, the girls still ask me if I know anything about her but we're all out of answers. Even Kaworu, who's her little friend, doesn't know anything.

I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about her.

_This idiot, who does she think she is to make me so worried about her?!_

_Where are you, Mari?_

\- I noticed Makinami hasn't been in class, so I'll charge someone to take her homework. Hikari, could you...

\- I'LL TAKE IT! I'LL TAKE IT! - I got up from the chair.

The whole class looked at me a little incredulous with my attitude, normally I wouldn't do it for anyone, just for Hikari.

I blushed and I have to come up with a quick excuse for that attitude.

\- It's just that... It's just that... It's just that Hikari can't today.

Hikari would open her mouth to deny but soon I looked at her as a request for her to cooperate with me. She lightly nodded her head in agreement. Professor Misato looked at me a little suspiciously but just smiled.

\- All right, Shikinami, you're in charge of this.

Gradually we left the room, I asked Kaworu for Mari's address. Hikari walked me down the street near her house.

\- Asuka, just between the two of us, you've come up with this excuse just to see her, haven't you?

I looked a little scared at her but her loving eyes made me talk.

\- Maybe, okay?

\- You miss her - She smiled.

\- Bruh... Not me - I looked away.

\- Tsundere as fuck - She giggled.

\- What did you just call me? - I looked at her.

\- Nothing, but, Asuka ... - Hikari touched my shoulder - You don't miss it and almost hitting anyone who offered to take this to Makinami.

\- Fine! Hard not to miss an idiot who spent the day making me plagued – I admit - Satisfied?

\- Of Course! - My friend laughs - I'm happy because it's been a long time since I've seen you feel such vibrant emotions.

\- What's that supposed to mean? - I looked at her.

\- See you tomorrow Asuka, Call me if you need me, I'll rush to rescue you - Hikari says goodbye.

I watched her as she made her way, so I continued towards my destination. It didn't take me long to get there, it was a big house, Mari’s family must have some money.

I stopped in front of your door, pondering whether to ring the bell, i rubbed my hands, nervous. My hand started sweating, I was about to give up and turning to leave when I allowed my finger to ring the bell.

Shit... My stomach is turning, so nervously that I am.

Mari opened the door, and she was terrible, wrapped in a blanket. She looked at me a little surprised.

\- _Princess?!_

\- Mari?! I mean... Hi – I answered.

\- What are you doing here? Did you miss me? - She smiled.

_Yes._

\- Obviously not! I thanked God you weren't going to class, but the teacher made me come here to give you your homework - I turned my face in a very convinced way.

\- So that's the excuse you gave to come see me? - Mari kept smiling.

_Yes_.

\- No! Here, take your work, I'll go away - I delivered the papers into your hands.

\- Please come in a little bit. I don't want to be rude with you. - She asked.

She doesn't really look so good.

\- All right - I went into your house - What happened to you disappearing like that?

\- If you can't see it, I've caught a terrible flu - The girl answers me.

⁸

\- Well, it seems that the Japanese belief that fools are immune to the flu is a lie – I answer in a fun way.

\- Ha ha so funny. Would you like some tea? Coffee? - Mari walks to the kitchen.

I didn't accept it, but even so, she's still heading for the kitchen. Suddenly the girl's legs falter, I ran up to her and held her before she fell to the ground.

\- Four-eyes, are you okay?

She just nodded.

\- Damn it, Mari, you're burning up in fever!

\- No, I'm fine. No need to worry - Mari grabs the blanket.

\- Are you out of your mind?! I have to take you to the hospital - I spoke worried.

\- No! I've been taking care of myself for 4 days alone, I'm pretty fine - She's still stubborn.

\- I'm seeing the "pretty fine", where's your mother? - I asked.

\- She's traveling - The girl said in a serious tone.

\- I'm going to call her, you can't get sick alone. She needs to take care of you - I insist.

\- No. I don't want to get in the way of her work, she doesn't need any more worry - Mari looked in the back of my eyes and I recognized that look.

_"I realized we have a lot in common, did you know?"_

Her voice echoes in my head.

I know that look, it's the same as I do because of my mother.

_Looks like we're really alike in something._

\- Where are we going?

\- To your room, which way is it? – I asked.

\- To the left... hey, you're going to meet my room - Mari gave a malicious smile.

Stopping to think, it's true...

I'm going to be in her room for the first time...

_Come on, that's not your focus, stop thinking about obscene things at a time like this._

\- Stop talking nonsense! Or I'll leave you here on the floor - I answered with my face all red.

I put her on her bed and covered her, she just watches me and obeys me.

\- What are you going to do?

\- Take care of you, idiot - I answered.

\- You don't have to... - She tries to say but soon I cut her off.

\- I don't have to, but I want to - I looked at the girl - And you try to be quiet in bed, do you hear me?

I prepared a bowl of warm water, wet a cloth and put it on her forehead. After that I went to prepare a tea, when I returned to the room, she had fallen asleep.

_She gets so cute sleeping, and without her glasses she looks even more beautiful._

My heart sped up, and I just smiled.

\- Why can't I get away from you?

I kissed her on the cheek and changed the cloth of her forehead.

**POV. MARI**

I woke up feeling a little better, looked at the side and Asuka slept with her head over my shoulder. My cheeks blushed upon realizing this scene, your hand is resting on my belly. I dared to hold her hand, my heart is racing into my chest and I feel so calm around her.

_Is that what they call love?_

Her phone rings but then hangs up, I try to get away from her slowly, so I don't wake her up. When I do, I go to your cell phone, I see that her mother called countless times. I copy the number and call from my cell phone.

\- Hello, is this Mrs. Shikinami? My name is Mari Makinami, I'm Asuka's classmate.

\- _Asuka? I'm glad to hear that, she hardly talks about many friends_ \- The woman replied.

She emphasized the name, perhaps because she knows the girl doesn't let a lot of people call by her first name.

\- I noticed that the lady called her several times and she did not answer, I wanted to say that she is well. She's at my house, I skipped class for four days and she came to deliver the homework I lost. I had a malaise and she stayed here taking care of me but fell asleep, I apologize for this nuisance and for bothering you. I didn't want to wake her, but if you want, I'll take her home.

\- _Did she take care of you? I'm surprised, it's hard to see Asuka acting that way..._ _but it makes me happy to see her helping friends._ _And don't worry, two girls your age shouldn't be walking around at this hour, just let her know I called when she wakes up_ \- Mrs. Shikinami said.

\- If you want, I'll even send a picture of her sleeping to see that it's true. – I answered.

\- _No no_ \- I heard your laugh _-_ _Just ask her to call me first thing in the morning._

\- I'm sorry again, please don't fight her because of me – I asked.

\- _I won't, thank you for letting me know_ \- She hung up.

I watch Asuka sleep so peacefully, i won't lie next to her so I don't wake her. I took a futon and I lie down on the floor. A few minutes later when I'm about to fall asleep, I hear her waking up a little desperate.

\- Where am I?

\- What? In my house, _Princess_ \- I took the blanket off my face and looked at her.

Asuka stared at me for a while, was processing everything.

\- WHY ARE YOU ON THE FLOOR MARI MAKINAMI?! GET UP FROM THERE NOW!

_Okay, she's back to be the same._

The girl grabbed me by the arm, lifted me up and made me lie on my bed.

\- But I'm already feeling good. And you looked tired, I didn't want to wake you when I got back to my bed.

\- I don't give a shit! I'm the one who should sleep on the floor, you're still sick! Are you crazy? - She looked at me angry.

_I can't resist her angry way._

\- You're not going to say anything?

\- Your mother called. – I answered.

\- Oh my mother... DID YOU SAY MY MOTHER?! Holy shit... - Asuka went into despair and went to get her phone.

\- You're pretty dirty mouth, aren't you? - I laughed.

\- Shut up - She turned to me very angry.

\- I spoke to her just now, she said it's okay for you to sleep here – I say.

\- Stop being a liar. - Asuka looked at me a little calmer.

I showed her a picture of her sleeping that I had sent to her mother, even though she said she didn't have to. I didn't want Asuka to get hurt because of me.

\- You really talked to her...

\- Of course, I explained the whole situation to her and sent her this picture to see that I'm not lying and not fight with you afterwards. – I answered.

\- You were worried that I might... harm me? - The redhead looked at me like she didn't wait.

\- Obviously, you're taking care of me. It's the least I can do I also offered to take you home in case she ordered it. – I smile.

I saw that she clenched her fists to contain herself. Asuka looked at me and gave me a smile, it was one of the most beautiful smile I've ever seen her give.

\- Thank you, Four-eyes, now lie there. I wouldn't let you leave in this state anyway.

\- Okay, I'll give you my clothes and my uniform, you leave your clothes here and the day after tomorrow I deliver to you washed - I talked.

\- I don't trust you with my panties - She looked at me.

\- What do you think I am? A pervert? - I looked scared.

\- I don't know... and i don't want to leave my underwear here - Asuka insisted.

\- All right, do what you want.

I took a shower, and she went right after, threatening me if I peeked through the door. I was tempted because of this scandal of hers but I decided not to do. Asuka comes out of the bathroom wearing my pajamas that got a little big on her.

_And it's cute._

_Seeing her wearing my clothes is..._

\- Don't you think it got a little big?

\- Of course, I'm taller - I laughed.

She soon made a brave face.

\- But you look very cute wearing my clothes.

\- Be quiet - Asuka replied and saw his face blush a little.

She lay next to me, and she was quiet for a while and I didn't know what to say. As much as I've been to this occasion before, but with her it's special and different.

\- I don't want you doing any obscene act, you hear me?

\- What was I going to do? - I looked at her.

_Her eyes are so blue, sometimes I get stuck in them._

\- Take advantage and harass me.

\- Is that what you think of me? - I questioned her.

\- Not much... But I'm already warning you - She replied seriously.

\- All right, all right. I still have a fever, can you hug me? – I ask.

Asuka was silent, I think she pondered for a while. She looked at me and I'm sure her face is blushing.

\- Okay, but let this never get out of here, you understand?

\- Loud and clear - I smile.

She wrapped me up with her arms and I hugged her too. Feeling your warmth in my body, I felt happy and calm. Soon I fell asleep hugging her.

**The next day.**

We're getting ready to go to school, Asuka called her mom and apparently everything worked out, after that she wears my clothes and strange.

\- You shouldn't go today, you're still sick.

\- But I'm already much better than the other days and that, thanks to you – I talk.

\- I'm afraid i'm going to take a warning because I'm wearing another uniform - She says.

\- It won't, I'm unharmed so far – I smiled.

\- Still, you don't care about that. I'm not a carefree person like you, I have a reputation to watch over. - Asuka kept talking.

\- You really care about that, huh? – I Say.

\- Of course, look! Now I look like you - The redhead laughed.

Facing the mirror, she put on my glasses and stared at each other.

_I'm really loving watching her wear my clothes._

\- _Princess_ , I think I should ask you to wear my clothes more often.

I hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, she shuddered and pushed me away.

\- Four-eyes, I said no kidding! WHY ARE YOU STILL NAKED!?

\- Wow, you're boring, if you keep this up, you're going to get too old. - I started getting dressed.

We went out and went by bike, she is standing on the rump, seemed relaxed and her eyes closed.

_If I didn't say I'm happy to be like this, I'd be lying._

_I wish every day was like this._

As we were near the school, some students looked at us strangely. Soon we met our friends, who also looked at us surprised.

\- Look, Shikinami and Makinami are coming from the same place.

\- Dressed the same way, using the same bike - Suzuhara laughs maliciously.

\- Hello, guys - I've slowed down the bike.

\- I can walk alone now - Asuka got off the bike.

\- We were worried - Ikari greeted me.

\- Finally appeared - Kaworu hugged me and then looked at me and Asuka.

\- Why is Asuka dressed in your uniform? - Ayanami asks.

The redhead pretended she didn't hear the question.

\- Oh... this? Asuka sleep in my house, I had a lot of flu and if it wasn't for her, I might have had pneumonia. - Respondi.

\- Did she sleep at your house? - Aida asked half amazed.

I realize Horaki pulls Asuka into a corner and talks to her.

\- So the power of Shikinami's love healed you, haven't you?

\- What did you just say? TOJI!!!

_Princess_ , who seems to have a super audition, listened to Suzuhara and ran up to the boy to assault him. But he went faster and ran away.

 _I_ _think everything's back to normal and I love it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, just stopping by to thank the readers of this fanfiction. There are not many comments but I know they are here, I do not know if her reach numbers are good. But just being able to share the love I have for Asuka and Mari, and having people read and follow, I feel happy. Thanks again and until the next chapter.


End file.
